1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generation apparatus, and more particular to a wind power generation wall applied to a roof or between windows.
2. Description of Prior Art
As natural resources such as petroleum are extracted and used extensively, the inventory of natural resources becomes increasingly less, their price keeps on climbing, and a huge quantity of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide is released, and all of the above are the main causes giving rise to ozone layer depletion and greenhouse effect. Thus, solutions for a substitute of electric power generation such as solar power generation, wind power generation and hydropower generation are provided, and these power generations have become an important subject for manufacturers of the related industry.
A traditional wind power generation apparatus as disclosed in R.O.C. Utility Model No. M250048 includes: a base; a frame erected from the base; a plurality of partitions installed in the frame; a plurality of wind collecting intervals defined inside the frame, each having an air inlet for flowing in air currents and an air outlet for flowing out air current; a vane wheel installed in each wind collecting interval, and pushed and rotated by air current for converting wind energy into mechanical energy, and an electric generator connected to each vane wheel for converting mechanical energy transmitted from the plurality of vane wheels into electric energy.
However, the practical applications of the traditional wind power generation apparatus still have the following problems. Since the traditional wind power generation apparatus comes with a large volume and a fixed structural configuration and requires complicated circuit layout and wire connections to different conducting wires, therefore the overall price is very high. In addition, a plurality of wind power generation units are arranged and installed at upper and lower rows correspondingly, not only wasting spaces, but also affecting the total power generation performance per unit area. The traditional wind power generation apparatus is in a fixed structural configuration, and a large hoist is usually required for the installation, and thus traditional wind power generation apparatuses not only incur high installation fee, but also fit applications at a specific site or environment only, and all of the above reduce the practicability and economic benefits of the wind power generation apparatus. Obviously, the prior art demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions and improvements.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct experiments and modifications, and finally developed a do-it-yourself wind power generation wall in accordance with the invention.